


Brainwashed

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [52]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biotics (Mass Effect), Brainwashed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Kissing, Love, Mass effect creative circle, Mild Language, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, mecc mini challenge, not really graphic violence? but just in case, on the floor, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for the Mass Effect Creative Circle Mini-Challenge of angsty romantic prompts. For a further point in My Superhero AU: Alter Ego Timeline. I had this plot in mind a long time ago, and then I had an excuse to expand it. I did the Brainwashed and turned against each other, and “I thought I lost you.”The Illusive Man has captured Spectre, and unfortunately, her lover and Partner Sentinel is in for an unpleasant surprise when he finds her, having to draw upon anything he can think of to break the sinister hold on her mind...





	Brainwashed

Where was Alyss? He'd been with Ashley in the hospital after the accident The Illusive Man had caused, and she'd gone after him by herself, in his stead. She'd insisted that Ashley needed him, needed a friendly face when she woke up. That was 3 days ago and he hadn't heard from her...sure he'd been in the hospital and had to have his phone off, but when he'd turned it back on, there was nothing--no texts, no missed calls, no messages. And that wasn't like her. She hadn't even come back to check on him; he'd seen less from her in this moment, when he really needed her, than he had since they met. Ashley, though, was finally awake and practically shoving him out of her room to go get cleaned up and have some sex, because he looked like he could use it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he fired off a fifth text asking if she was okay; he never should have let her go alone...and if anything happened to her because he hadn't, he’d never forgive himself.

His biotics flared as he ducked into an alcove outside the hospital, brown eyes turning blue, his alter ego taking over. The last text he had from her was the coordinates she'd headed to, into the belly of the beast; Chronos Station. Security was lighter than he expected and had his brain screaming trap, but the woman he loved was in danger and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to the bottom of her absence. Dropping stealthily onto a balcony, he skirted the edge of the building, glancing into the window as he stood in the shadows. Of all the luck, Spectre was just beyond the glass, strapped to a chair, and odd device on her temple, an unfocused look in her eyes.

Using his biotics, he burst through the window, shards of glass suspended around him, before het let them fall in slow motion to the floor. He didn't need to alert everyone to his presence. The first thing he did was remove the strange device from her temple, her expression going from unfocused to confused, as she started struggling against the restraints around her wrists, ankles and chest. Sentinel put his fingers to his lips as she opened her mouth to say something, shaking his head once and she nodded slowly, allowing him to free her. It was way too easy, and he should've known something was off, but relief at her being alive and unharmed, crowded all other rational thought from his head; the urge to take her in his arms and never let go was stronger than ever.

Once her hands were free, Spectre cupped the back of his head, the excitement in her eyes at seeing him, suddenly turned malicious, and she smacked his head down against the arm of the chair, her foot hooking behind his ankle and knocking him to the floor. A trickle of blood dripped from his eyebrow, as he quickly blinked it away; luckily his biotics allowed him to take a beating without passing out, but damn if it didn't hurt like hell. What had the Illusive Man done to her? His beautiful, fiery, independent Alyss, was under some sinister form of mind control, and he just hoped he could snap her out of it. Rolling out of the way of her attack, he shoved off the floor, tackling her to the ground and pinning her there. Kicking and cursing she tried to free herself, make him release her, but he held fast.

“Spectre...it's me; its Sentinel.” Something flashed behind her electric blue eyes and she stilled.

Cautiously, he released her, rolling his body off of her; he didn't want to hurt her, but the moment she was free, he felt the tingle of her biotics. He threw up a barrier. He may not be fighting her, but she definitely wasn't holding back, fighting him with blind fury. Sighing, he pushed her back, pinning her against the wall, his eyes searching hers for some kind of recognition and finding nothing behind her eyes. He felt like her hitting him with a biotic throw would've been less painful than seeing no love in her eyes. He'd barely been holding his own against her, the two of them had always been evenly matched with their powers, but he couldn't bear to use his powers against her.

He cupped her face in his hands, watching the battle raging behind her eyes at his touch. “Alyss, love, please snap out of it. It’s me. It's Kaidan.”

“Kaid--” She began, before whatever The Illusive Man had done to her started to creep back into her eyes--he wasn't going to give up so easy.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, testing and teasing, surprise bristling down her spine as he held her, his body pressed flush against hers. It took only a moment for her to wrap her arms around his neck, the kiss breaking through whatever cloud had addled her mind. Maybe there was something to all those fairytales and that true love's kiss thing. Her lips were soft as he claimed them again, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. His pelvis rolled against hers, tongue teasing the seam of her lips as he opened his mouth against hers, tasting her as their tongues intertwined, being very thorough to make sure she'd returned to herself. Her chest brushed his as she angled closer, one of his hands on her waist, the other tangled in her silky black hair, keeping her lips crushed against his. She hummed softly, arching her hips towards his and drawing a low growl from Kaidan's throat. She pushed him back at the shoulders, her eyes finally completely normal as he tried to catch her breath, her gaze lingering on the cut just above his eyebrow.

She reached out and brushed it gently, her trembling fingers coming away red. “Oh, Kaidan...I did that. Are you all right? The Illusive Man--he caught me by surprise and wanted us to kill each other.”

It had been like she'd been watching a recording filmed through her eyes, a prisoner in her own mind as she and Kaidan fought. And she couldn't stop it. Kaidan caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers, just happy she was back with him. No one had come to see what the commotion was about, and he realized, heart dropping into his stomach that this wasn't The Illusive Man’s base of operations. It was a decoy. A trap. And they'd both been sucked in, believing everything was almost over, but they were no closer to finding Chronos Station than they'd been before, but never mind that; he just needed to hold her, to reassure himself that she was fine. The hand he'd kissed, he still held, pressing it to his heart as he tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear with his free hand, as he leaned in to kiss her once again, both of their biotic aura's dissipating. The Illusive Man hadn't counted on the fact that they'd fallen in love, probably waiting for a progress report from Spectre on whether or not she'd taken care of Sentinel.

Kaidan’s hand slipped up her shirt, his touch feather-light as he eased the ¾ length sleeved v-neck upwards, fingers ghosting over her breast through the cup of her bra. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and stretched her arms over her head, so he could pull it off of her; she immediately missed the warmth emanating through his clothes. They spent the next few minutes helping each other out of their clothes eager to affirm that the other one was all right. How close had he been to losing her? What if they hadn't been in love...would he have lost both his partner and his friend? Once their clothing was out of the way, he swept her up into his arms and laid her gently on her back in the center of the room. She took a moment to trace the contours of his muscles with her fingers as he settled himself between her thighs. He shuddered under her touch, bringing his face scant centimeters from her,  inhaling her exhale as their lips met in a desperate kiss, his hands resting on her hips, and hers locked around his neck.

“I could've lost you.” He rasped.

“I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

Alyss arched herself up against him, pressing every inch of her bare skin against his, feeling a response between her thighs from where her legs were draped about his hips. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as he reached between them, Kaidan's fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs, fingers spreading her wetness slowly around her clit and drawing a whimper from her throat. Alyss drew a deep, albeit shaky breath, hips shooting off the bed as he slipped his fingers over her folds before dipping them inside her, inhaling her wordless cry. As his tongue pushed against hers, she rocked against his fingers, feeling his erection, hard against her thigh already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal, when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle.

She stroked her hand down his jaw, pulling him into another kiss—he was a smokin’ good kisser—as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, their gazes meeting and she nodded slowly.

“Kaidan, please.” She begged.

He nibbled her earlobe. “Whatever you want.”

He smiled down at her, pushing his engorged cock into her, and pausing when he was fully hilted inside. Watching her and gauging her reactions, he drew himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard, intertwining their fingers together. He thrust into her again, lips leaving hers and trailing along her jawline and down her neck before he closed his mouth over the place where her neck met her shoulder, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating. He relished the feeling of her core clenching around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his girth as he filled her. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, sliding them around behind her thigh, and holding her steady, his body flush up against every inch of hers, pressing her down into the floor. She hissed quietly as he took both of her wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head as he grazed her neck gently with his teeth, before his lips found hers again, his chest smashed against her breasts.

“Release my hands; I want to touch you.” She purred, her low voice a caress across his skin.

Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then around his back, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers before squeezing his ass and pulling him deeper. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles. She watched him from under her long black lashes, cheeks stained pink, as she bit her lower lip, gaze raking across his form, loving what she saw as he pulled out, his shaft coated in her arousal before thrusting; he was a sight to behold. He reached out and hooked his arm around her waist, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips pushing forward and arching back to; his head fell backward, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis. She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when he sank back into her.

Alyss’ muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed into a puddle on the floor, and Kaidan came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as he rubbed his stubble against the side of her neck as they tried to recover. Feeling her chest rise and fall against his, was an amazing feeling, and she didn't want to let him go. His lips lazily caressed hers in several feather light kisses, his hand slipping between them resting on her hip, tugging her pelvis gently closer, chasing the aftershocks of her orgasm, movements strong and deliberate as he licked and kissed and nibbled her skin, hips rolling against hers. He couldn’t get enough of her, fingers caressing up and down her sides, the gentle touch making her shudder.

“Have I told you yet how glad I am that you're okay?” He asked.

She giggled, pushing a curl from his forehead. “Not in those exact words.”


End file.
